✧Mini✧Majesties Pretty Cure!
is an adaption of the Go! Princess Pretty Cure! season of the Pretty Cure franchise. This adaption is both created and directed by Tamashi Hikari. The motifs of the series is Princesses, Royalty, Friendship, Teamwork, and Keys. Plot Characters Pretty Cure * She is an out-going but gentle and timid girl at the age of 15. She has always dreamed of being a princess, especially reading books about them in her childhood. Being a nature fan, her and her mother would garden everyday for people in town. Now moving to Noble Academy, she is studying her way to become a famous artist and dancer because of her family's heritage in the arts. She sees things in a new light and care deeply for the people in her life. She transforms into the pink princess of flowers, . She is the successor of Cure Flora. * She is an out-spoken, determined, and cultivated girl at the age of 16. She was once a princess in Hope Kingdom, until a reincarnation of despair comes and destroys the kingdom in darkness, capturing most of her family. Following her mother's orders, she finds pretty cure, but in a different way. She now has to face grief and go save Earth before it's next to be corrupted by the darkness and despair. She transforms into the red princess of fire, . She is the successor of Cure Scarlet. Mascots * One of the mascots and fairies of the series, which goes with Sakura to find new cures to save the kingdom from darkness and despair. She is found lonely with Aroma missing and far separated. Found by the princess, she was sent as Sakura's guard to find cures. Pafu is older than she was, being around 6 to 7 years older. Through out the series, she is mostly known as the target until Aroma was found. * One of the mascots and fairies of the series, which is soon found by the team later on. He was separated from Pafu who he believed was captured like the rest. He was joined by Miss Shamour, Kuroro, and a new fairy named Ageha to find Pafu and the old cures to stop the war. After they find the new cures and Pafu, Aroma is so protected over wanting her to be safe than being separated again. Aroma is older by 6 to 7 years. * One of the new mascots of the series, which was found by Aroma before she was captured from the darkness. She is younger than everyone but is usually really courageous when used to everyone. After uniting with everyone, she is known as an old guard of the kingdom until being attacked and separated. She is found with Miss Shamour, teaching the girls about the kingdom and combat. * One of the minor mascots of the series, being the cures mentor, along with Ageha, to teach the girls combat and become true princesses. She found Aroma trying to find Pafu and helped him, which soon finds Ageha and Kuroro as well. After found, she trains them strictly and wants the best of them. She also helps train Kuroro to be a guard like Ageha. * One of the minor mascots of the series, being there to help guard and fight with the girls, including Ageha. He is found with Miss Shamour when he was being taught to be a guard of the kingdom. Now being taught by Ageha mostly, they are seem to be good friends. He is also found with Kokoro, gardening or cooking. Villains Supporting Characters Items *'Mini Perfumes' Main Transformation device for the girls along with the Dress Up Key. *'Dress Up Key' Transformation items/collectable for the girls. Locations Trivia Gallery Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Cure Heartly